guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Third Birthday Celebration
tense I'm not sure how to reword it because I don't know what tense to use but that first sentence is grammatically... bad.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:35, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Yep, its pretty bad, its a c&p of the second year one, so i have no clue why no one fixed it up earlier. -- Xeon 20:47, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not speaking to you until you archive your talk page btw. GO GO!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 20:49, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::Nightfall's been out for a year and a half... 75.21.243.174 20:51, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I cleaned it up a bit. It could probably still use a little more polishing, but at least it's better. —Dr Ishmael 23:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::::You forgot a couple words.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 23:31, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I missed "the" in the first sentence, but grammatically speaking, the second sentence was perfectly correct (if a little ambiguous) without "event". :P —Dr Ishmael 00:35, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Hell's Precipice No mention of the special reward for completing HP mission during this event? 124.182.250.73 13:36, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :its not part of the event, it just happened to come out at the same time as the event. -- Xeon 01:44, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::Here's a direct quote from the GW Newsfeed regarding the three year selebration "The festivities include a brand new reward after finishing the Hell's Precipice mission in the original campaign..." Seems like it's a part of the events to me. Or maybe it's a permanent change that they're introducing as a part of the celebrations? -- Lycan galen 06:38, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::It is permanent most likely, its like the end of games for the other campaigns, they decided to add one for the missing campaign. Its not really part of the event though. That quote is really confusing but from history, when something is permanent it is normally indicated as being released at the same time and not part of the event on the wiki. ie. IDS. Could call it a birthday surprise :P -- Xeon 06:50, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::As quoted from the updates: "The end-game area is permanent and will remain in place after the anniversary event finishes." ... -- -- ( talk ) 07:00, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :::::So this weekend we'll get cupcakes and discover an area where we can unlock "Gwen's Fluffy Scepter of Girlish Delights"? I'm in. It might still be worth a note to say that the new area will be introduced in association with the celebration. -- Lycan galen 07:07, 25 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Game updates -- Xeon 07:11, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, complete and total noob here. I dont even know how to create a new topic. But the towns havent been redecorated as the article says and i have no clue how to change it. Just wanted to say something, not that its a big deal anyway. 24.188.57.155 20:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Someone typo'd =X - From this page: "The event will conclude and all special event NPCs will leave at Noon Pacific (-7 GMT) on Tuesday, April 29, 2008." - From the top of the Nine Rings: "April 25 to 28, 2008 – As part of Guild Wars 3rd Birthday" Two different end dates. 71.57.169.237 14:01, 27 April 2008 (UTC) SELain :Its anet, ofc. We never make mistakes! >_> — Warw/Wick 14:02, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::Well, which one is correct? fireworks ending late? While all the Npc's are gone and the Shing Jea Boardwalk access gone, the firework displays every hour are still going on...was this planned or did they simply forget to take it out of the game? --Dosearius 21:21, 29 April 2008 (UTC) NPC birthday items? Quick question. Will there be any birthday items available from NPC's (in Kamadan, Shing Jea or L.A.). If I remember rightly you could get fruitcakes/tonics in Kamadan at last years Halloween event in exchange for common drops like mandragor carapaces and juvenile termite legs. Is it worth having a few of these for next months 4th birthday? Cyberhythm 13:00, 24 March 2009 (UTC)